A Rose
by Olivia Tara Parker Roth Logan
Summary: He Gave her a rose and that's where it starts but where does it end? Jinx must face the toughest battle of her life, finding herself. But how do you do that when you miss 10 years of you life?
1. Chapter 1 Jinx POV

**_A/N: I found the poem on a picture on Fanatrt Central_**

* * *

Does he really think a rose will make me fall for him. I mean come on a rose? He alawys runing around showing off it's so annoying. He thinks he all that. But he is cute I'll give him that. I remember the first time we met. 

**_Flashback-_**

_I was ready to steal a necklace I really wanted to steal before but I was stopped. _

_"Need a Little luck?" I jumped not really expecting the voice. _

_"It's only a myth," I said annoyed seeing how See-more had already asked something similiar. "Whio are you?" He pushes away from the column, revealing that the mask is part of a hood whose top has been cut away to accommodate his hair. Small red lightning-bolt projections stand out at the ears_

_"Kid Flash," He said. he wasn't that far from me. "Fastest boy alive" _

_"Are you supposed to a good guy or something?" I asked unimpressed. I can now see hhis clear blue eyes._

_"One of the best," He said _

_"Well? Aren't you gonna take me to jail?" I asked _

_"I thought I'd get to know you first." He said walking up the steps and stops a little below me. I was shocked by his answer._

_**End Flashback-**_

Who does he think he is? He always showing off it gets annoying.I think he likes me...well...he's kinda cute...I mean really cute his eyes are georgous and I've never really felt this way about anyone bofore. You know something, Hes the only guy that ever made me smile...

_**Flashback-**_

_"I wanted someone to look up to," I said standing up."I thought you were cool. " _

_"Life is full of disappointments. You are one of them" Rogue said. holding out one hand."Hand him to me." she said. I pulled out the stun gun and eye it for a long time trying to decide how to play this one. _

_" Go catch him yourself." I finally said. I let Kid flash go. _

_"Thanks," He said and he left at top speed. _

_"You miserable-" Rouge said raising her hand to smack me. Rouge is thrown on to her back. She hoists her self up as I Approach her. _

_"I don't care who you are! Nobody messes with me." I said _

_**End Flashback-**  
_


	2. Chapter 2 Kid Flash POV

**_A/N: I found the poem on a picture on Fanatrt Central_**

* * *

Kid Flash POV- 

I gave her a rose. I wonder if she liked it.she different than most girls. When I met her I knew she was amazing, even if she did try to catch me and hand me over to the Brotherhood of Evil.

_**Flashback-**_

_"I thought I'd get to know you first," I said. she seemed shocked by that. "Why do you hang around with those losers? That team of yours is only holding you back" I said. _

_"I know! That's what I keep telling-" She said she stops and glares at me. "What do you know?" _

_"I know that you're too smart for all this." I said truthfully. _

_"Oh, is this the part where you try and convert me? Make me see the error of my ways? You're wasting your time" she said angerily. _

_"When you're as fast as me, time is something you've got plenty of." I said snapping my fingers. In and instant I left to france and I was back with Jinx. the proof of where I went is the bag I was holding in my hand with a picture of the Eiffel Tower and the beret I was wearing. "Croissant?" She looked amazed for a second but turned away. _

_"It's too late for me, anyways" she said. _

_"It's never too late," I said removing my beret. _

_"What about the HIVE Five? They'd come after me." _

_"Let me worry about them" surprised she turned to look at me._

_"Where will I go? What will I do?" _

**_End Flashback- _**

I hope i'm not too much of a show off. Shes beautiful...not weird in the least bit. I like her so much...its crazy.Shes beautiful...i already said that...well its true! She's soo beautiful. sometimes i think its al to good to be true. She' like an angel. You know something, Shes the only girl that ever stopped me in my tracks...

* * *

**_A/N: I know it's short i'll make the next chappy longer if i can_**


	3. Chapter 3 Pros and Cons

**_Chapter 3: Pros and Cons_**

Jinx sat on the couch in her Apartment holding the rose Kid Flash had given her. She had given up everything to be with a guy she had just met. What was she thinking?

'He's really cute,' she thought. 'I only just met him,' she sighed. Was this what it had come to. She stood in and began to search for a pen and Paper. After she found what she was looking for she wrote Pros on one side of the paper, and Cons on the other side, she drew a line down the center of the paper. After a while she looked at her work

Pros: He's Cute, He helped me see the good in me, he's nice, and he's the only one who gave me a chance even though he knew about my bad luck, he loves me for me no matter what others say…

The list went on.

Cons: I only just me him.

* * *

Being a titan was hard work. You had to have strength and stamina, and speed. Kid Flash met two of those qualities, he wasn't all that strong, but he could go for day on end.

"Dude, Robin keeping you here?" Beast Boy asked. Kid Flash nodded.

"He wants to see what I can actually do when I'm challenged," Kid Flash said. "I mean come on I got Jinx to switch side," he said.

"That is true," Beast Boy said. "But he wants to see you fight," he added.

"How much longer do I have to stay?" Kid Flash asked. "I need to see someone." He grumbled more to himself than to Beast Boy.

"Not much," Cyborg said. "I don't think Aqua lad and Speedy can last much longer," he said referring to the two teen who, were practicing hand to hand combat. They had been for almost an hour now. The Titans East were over along with a few other Honorary Titans.

"Wanna see this end quickly?" Kid Flash asked.

"How these two hate each other and refuse to give in," Cyborg said.

"They don't hate each other," Beast Boy said. "They just know how to annoy each other," he added.

"I can end this," Kid Flash said.

"How?" Beast Boy asked.

"Ok close your eyes and count to three," Kid Flash instructed. Beast Boy did as he was told. Once he finished counting to three, he opened his eyes and Kid Flash was next to him and Speedy and Aqua Lad were on their backs.

"Nice," Beast Boy said.

* * *

15 minutes later Kid Flash was done and free to go. He had beaten Robin, Beast Boy, Speedy, and Raven. Starfire and Cyborg were the only two he couldn't beat. Next time he'd be ready. Right now his mission was to get Jinx to forgive him for being late. He knocked on her apartment door. It opened to reveal an annoyed Jinx.

"Your late," She said moving aside to let him in. he had hurried home and was now in street clothes.

"Jinx, look," he began. "Robin wanted to test me, and Speedy and Aqua Lad Started and it took them forever to declare a winner," he said. Jinx smiled she wasn't really mad at him.

"SO who won?" she asked.

"I did," Kid Flash said proudly.

"You?" Jinx said questioningly.

"Yeah I had to end it, I mean come on an hour of watching them beat the crap out of each other," He said

"Sounds like you had a productive day," Jinx said sounding a little jealous.

"Yeah but it was dull without you around," Kid Flash said leaning and giving her a quick peck on the lips. "Why didn't you come Robin told me he asked you," he said moving past her a sitting on the couch.

"Right now I need to sort thing out, get my life in order," Jinx said.

"What do you mean?' Kid Flash asked looking at her confused.

"I need to be sure I made the right decision leaving the HIVE five, being with you and all that," she said.

"Sounds like you had a busy day too," Kid Flash said. Jinx sat down next to him.

"flash, I spent the whole day thinking this through," she said. "you gave me a chance at redemption, you made me see who I really am," she said.


End file.
